Sleep
by xxJeff-The-Emo-Rockxx
Summary: A young, female ninja loses her sister and is determined to bring her back. Orochimaru offers his service in exchange for her loyalty. She refuses and sets off to find her own way. However, unable to do so, she returns to him. A romance follows.
1. We Meet Again

The sky was a pale grey, and threatened to rain. The cemetery was quiet and lonely. A girl in her late teens could be seen sitting in front of a tiny gravestone; she stared silently at the little letters carved into the slab of stone. The girl stood up and dropped a tiny flower in front of the grave as it started to rain.

"I will get you back," The girl whispered to the cold stone. Then she added, "I promise." She walked away from the cemetery, face stricken with doubt about what she had decided to do. She looked back and read the end of the stone one last time. ...Beloved sister and friend of Yuuko.

After her visit to the cemetery, Yuuko decided to find him. The man who had promised her not only strength, but the life of her sister back. The last time she had seen the man he had been pale, and tall, with glorious, long, black hair. Before he had come to her, but now she had to find him. Yuuko walked down a small dirt path and began her search for the infamous Orochimaru.

The sannin happened to be only five miles away, walking the countryside in the rain. He happened to be a lover of nature and the rain helped him feel washed from his impurities. He was a sinful being, having much blood on his hands and much sorrow in his heart but, when he walked in the rain, he felt one with the earth. His long, raven hair was completely wet and hung even longer then usual. From a distance, he might have looked like a ghost of wayward spirit because of his pale skin and raven hair.

Orochimaru had no idea, though, that his life would change forever because of a chance encounter with a woman he had met a few years before. She was a Nin who wished for a sister back and was desperate now, knowing no other way to go from there. Orochimaru took a spot sitting under a willow tree, since no lightning was striking and it was safe. He curled up under it, on a bed of soft moss for a cat nap, enjoying some time of solitude without political pressure upon his shoulders. His foot prints from his bare feet would lead whoever found them in the mud, to under the willow tree.

Yuuko followed the dirt path she was on for what seemed to her to be forever. Her head hung low as she analyzed every part of the ground, looking for any trace of the man she had be searching for. Suddenly the girl found a trail of foot prints. They had been filled with the water from the rain, but they were still quite fresh. Yuuko's heart was filled with excitement and fear. She had been glad to find the foot prints, but what should she do if she met the man if he wasn't quite as friendly as he was before...?

Yuuko threw all the negative thoughts out of her mind. She could handle herself if things got bad. She then gathered her courage and followed the trail. In no time Yuuko had made it to the willow tree where Orochimaru was sleeping. She approached the tree and saw the man peacefully breathing in and out. The man was curled up, to help preserve his body heat. Yuuko stood over him, observing the man in his sleep. His long, beautiful hair spread out like a small stream, trickling down his back and across the ground. It glistened with the help of the small raindrops that the earth had provided. Yuuko adored his hair so much she almost felt the need to touch it.

Orochimaru was dreaming of many things. He was dreaming of the past, present, future, and ironically enough, the girl whom he had confronted on this countryside before. Whenever he came to a province, he remembered those who turned down his generous offer. He rolled slightly onto his stomach and that gorgeous hair of his, what he believed to be his one good quality in the looks department, spread out a little more, causing the water on it to glitter and dance. 

But, just then, a coral snake came slithering down the willow and landed at Orochimaru's head. It began to hiss in his ear effectively awakening him! He woke up and looked slightly irritated at his little 'watchmen' and then noticed someone else was there. He turned quickly to see who was looming over him to notice a face he had seen before. The female ninja! Orochimaru sat up and looked up at the girl with a small smile so as not to frighten her.

"So, you've come to me once again. It's been a few years."

Yuuko stood cautiously in front of him, careful not to fall for his charm like others before her. Looking past his obvious attractive appearance she straightened posture and prepared herself to speak. However she couldn't take her eyes of his hair. If the water had not accented it so well she could ignore it, but she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

"Yes," Yuuko responded quietly. "A few years indeed," She tried not sounding too desperate. She didn't want to fall into his grasp like a fly caught in a spider's web. She shifted in her spot, thinking of what to say. A small, cold breeze drifted through the willow tree. The chill made Yuuko's skin crawl. "Apparently I need your help," She began to say. If she was going to do this, she would do it her way. "I haven't found a way myself, but I hear rumors that you can bring back the dead."

She stared at Orochimaru. In some weird way the contrast between his pale skin and dark hair was attractive. His tall, yet thin, body resonated with power. And his eyes, those amber eyes filled with sadness and the thirst for something better. She couldn't help feeling a little close to him.

All of the charms she saw before her, had caused many others more cunning then her, both male and female, to find themselves longing to follow the sannin to get a taste of something bigger, something better in life. Orochimaru listened to her words and his unnaturally pale lips smiled one sidedly as he listened. She needed him despite trying to get her way out of a deal. HE was the one who held the keys to peoples' desires but, everyone knew in order to get what they wanted, Orochimaru got what HE wanted and this was always loyalty. He would even train someone under his own tutelage to make them better, for the better they were at fighting, the better they might serve him and his cause.

Orochimaru stood then and was much taller then she was, for sure. His robes hung past his feet and spread out on the ground regally. It seemed he had a few feminine skills, like extreme balance, a sense of impeccable perception and ability to walk in robes past his feet without falling flat on his face.

"Mm, I can bring anyone back to life, my child. However, I wish for your allegiance in return. You would not be allowed to leave, nor the loved one I resurrected, to ensure your service to me. I would require the rest of your life in my service for such a time consuming and difficult task of bringing a loved one back from the grave."

Yuuko pondered his terms. She knew he would ask for something like this. However, she had already decided what she was going to do. She had promised to her sister. Yuuko looked at Orochimaru through her indigo bangs. He was much more intimidating standing up.

"I accept your terms. You bring back my sister, and I serve under you," She was almost glaring at him. She never took lightly to obeying. That is why she dyed her hair purple and was always having fights with her mother... Those days were over now. She had to do this. For her sister.


	2. To Business

She stood as tall as she could. Unwavering in her decision, Yuuko accepted the fact that she was now in the service of Orochimaru, the most infamous Sannin. She was uncertain of what to do next. She had never sworn an allegiance before. She began to shift her weight again. She did this when she was nervous.

"Erm," She began, her voice cutting through the intense silence. "Do I have to bow down before you or something?"

He couldn't help but laugh at such a question. He tucked a lock of raven hair behind his ear and then grinned. 

"No, it is not required but, most do it out of fear." he said with a shrug. He then led her down out of the willow and into a forest. Soon they came to a giant door that was camouflaged. He then clapped his

hands together. This caused the door to open, revealing a staircase.

"Mm, come. By the way, I've never heard your name, child."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow at him. She had become a little offended by his laugh, but when she heard his explanation she softened her expression. When they arrived at the door she craned her neck and peered down the dark staircase. All sorts of odd ideas came to her head. What is he hiding? She asked herself. Many thoughts raced through her head, most that would probably be used in a great horror film.

Yuuko jumped when Orochimaru's voice reached her ears. She frantically tried to recall what he said. After a bit of thought, she responded, "My name is Yuuko. Is there anything special I should call you?"

"Mm just add the honorific 'sama' to the end of my name. Orochimaru-sama." he said as he then walked downstairs but, it did not stay dark. When he past unlit lamps, they flared up and cast his shadow on the floor! He made sure she was following and then continued to walk down the giant columned hallways. Finally they were in a HUGE room with many Nins bustling about and information being sent and received. But, as soon as they saw Orochimaru and a new Nin entering their midst, they cleared a path for them, bowing their heads in respect to their master. Once they had left out of this hall of work, they would resume their business. However, Orochimaru stopped Kabuto in the crowd and clapped his hands three times to indicate Kabuto to come out of it and follow behind them. Kabuto nodded and did so, a clipboard in his hand.

Yuuko followed Orochimaru. She wasn't happy about the specific honorific that he had chosen. It helped reminding her that she had to be submissive, though. Although Yuuko had expected many nin to serve under Orochimaru, she never expected something as massive as this. She tried not to be pushed too far away from the Sannin through the bustling crowds. Even though the many ninjas made way for Orochimaru, they paid no mind to Yuuko.

Suddenly she noticed Kabuto was following them. She looked at him, and decided he was quite cute. However he made her very uncomfortable, for some odd reason. Yuuko then saw the clipboard. She was very nosey and began to look at what had been written down on the clipboard.

On Kabuto's clipboard was a count of new ninjas and what had been promised them. Indeed, Orochimaru was as Santa Claus in this region, it seemed, but unlike the true one, he required much in return. He then walked into the lab to check on a few things before he took the girl to his office to disguise things.

"Kabuto, did number 56709 awaken today?" he asked as he put his hand on the tank in which a female floated. She was… half snake!

Yuuko gasped. Her eyes widened and she went silent. Yuuko had imagined many things, but not this. She didn't believe what she saw. Yuuko took a few steps back. The horror filled her body and blanked out her mind. 

"Is...is this what you'll do to me! Do you do this to all who join you?" Her blood boiled and her mind raced. Yuuko clenched her fists and bit her lip. She had sworn to this man, monster or not, and she had to stay submissive. But she couldn't hold it in. Yuuko stared at the floating Snake-Girl sympathetically.

"Orochimaru...sama," Yuuko began, "I... I apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not any of my business what you do with your subordinates." She glared at the floor. She hadn't been with Orochimaru more than twenty minutes and she was already defying him. STUPID! She yelled at herself in her mind. She sighed and calmed herself down.

"No, I will not turn you into an experiment. THIS happens to be my own DNA. It was mutated into a female by giving it the chromosomes needed. I am trying to make for myself, a mate, for your information. This if the sixth time I have cut off a piece of my flesh and tried growing it into a being. However, every time… no life. There seems to be missing something… perhaps… a soul." he said as his hand stroked the glass as he looked up at the being floating with a sigh. She was only half developed, with a beautiful face and a long snake tail.

"Apology accepted." he simply said.

"No." Kabuto answered. "This time failed as well."

All of what Orochimaru said slowly sank into her head. Yuuko stood silently, staring at the female floating in the glass container. Then she walked closer to the tank. Yuuko cocked her head trying to get a better look at the half-snake being. It would be interesting, learning how this works. But creating a life also must cost a big price, and she had already given her life to Orochimaru.

Yuuko, uncertain of what was to happen next stood by Kabuto awaiting orders. Even if he did creep her out a bit.

Orochimaru sighed and laid his head against the glass. All of this cell sacrificing for nothing. Looks like he would never find a soul mate. For Heaven sakes, he could not even make one! He turned back to them once he had made up his mind.

"Kabuto… flush it. Since there are no vital signs." he said as he then began to walk out of the lab, motioning for the girl to follow him. He led her into his personal chambers and the first part of it had a desk with two chairs. The second part of it, had his bed and all sorts of beautiful things.

Yuuko followed Orochimaru into his chambers. She marveled at all the trinkets and knick-knacks that he had. Some of the pieces she would walk up to and look at up close. However she never touched any of it. Yuuko was clumsy, and was sure if she touched something she'd break it. Wandering into the second half, Yuuko notice the bed. She froze her self and looked from the desk to the bed. Her mind raced so fast that she began to speak before realizing it. It was an awkward thing to say, but since Orochimaru had been trying to make a mate and had a bed right across from where his desk was...

"Do you talk business and then take your followers straight to bed?" Yuuko didn't mean this comment as a way to get to his feelings, or to further attack his odd idea of morals. The question was just out of her mouth before she could thoroughly think about the possibilities. Yuuko laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Yuuko spoke but she didn't know what to say. "What I said was out of place. Forgive me, please." It was going to be a long rest of her life if she kept having to apologize for her big mouth.

As the sannin sat down on his chair behind the desk, he heard the question and it caught him completely off guard. No one had ever asked him something like that before, nor made any reference to him having sex at any time! His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks lit a cherry red. It was actually a rather priceless look for the Sannin. After all, he had always held a very prideful air about him but, when someone asked such a thing, his look was one of a thirteen year old having the 'talk' from his old man! He coughed nervously and heard her apologize but, the damage had been done. She had seen the face of one who would probably never make love to anyone. A virgin. 

Orochimaru managed to get his normal look back and decided to proceed into business. 

"W-well, now shall we get to business? You wish for you sister back and I can do so. However, you will have to let me unearth her body. I need her exact DNA pattern. Also, I will have to do a little... soul replicating. THIS will be very costly to me and therefore, I will need a sign of loyalty to ensure you are not going to go back on your word. And so…"

He produced a small scroll.

"I want your finger print in blood right at the bottom. It states you are my ninja and mine alone. Also, it says you will adhere to my wishes. Your sister will be free to come and go, but can live here with you if you wish, in your chambers."

Yuuko saw the color come to Orochimaru's face. She giggled under her breath and walked over to his desk. She read all the terms and restrictions quickly. When she had finished scanning the scroll with her eyes, she took a kunai and pricked her finger. Finally she sealed her fate to Orochimaru. The blood inked finger print glistened upon the parchment.

"There," she sighed. She looked up at Orochimaru. All the color from her comment had faded away. It's too bad, Yuuko thought, that look was almost cute on him. Unsure of what to do next she spoke, "Orochimaru-sama, is there anything-" Yuuko stopped. She saw a faded picture of Orochimaru when he was smaller. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen! Her face glowed with excitement. However, she didn't want to make her new 'Orochimaru-sama' anymore uncomfortable than he already was.

Yuuko looked back at the ivory-skinned Sannin. "Is there anything else that I should do?"

"Mm, no. I'll send Kabuto to unearth the body. It will take time to restore the rotten skin and such. Also, we might have to alter her blood slightly with fresh blood but, other then that, she will be as right as rain and back to normal. Mind you, she will remember her death and might be confused, disoriented, and perhaps even terrified at coming back so late." he said as he slipped on a pair of reading glasses and opened a book. He took his stamp and stamped over the finger print. He tucked the page inside the book and then closed it, slipping off his glasses.

"Now, I will show you to your quarters." he said as he got up. Indeed, Orochimaru looked cute as a kid in a weird way. His skin had been just as pale. He had been really skinny and his hair was about the same length as it was today. Granted he was not very cute today as an adult. Or at least, no one he knew of thought of him in that way. He led her down the hall and five rooms down was her room. The sannin's door held an image of a golden snake. Other doors held symbols as well that identified whose quarters were whose. 

"Inside you will find a bed, a desk a closet and so on. On the bed is a small pad of paper and a pen. Draw up a symbol you wish for the front of your door. Feel free to wander but, if you get lost, here." he said as he pulled out a small garden snake and set it on the floor. It curled up on a small cliff that was hanging on the door. It must have been a snake nest and that was how messages got delivered! On the backs of snakes.

"If you get lost, tie a message to the snake and let him go. He will find me, Kabuto, or another capable nin to go find you."

Yuuko peered into her new room. It was a decent size, but it was extremely bland. She would have to do something about that. Along with redecorating the room she had an idea for the door. Instead of creating a small symbol Yuuko had decided to paint the whole door. Her life may belong to Orochimaru, but that didn't mean she couldn't make the best of it.


	3. Spark of Creativity

Yuuko grabbed the piece of paper on the bed, stuck it in her pocket, and then left to explore Orochimaru's base, which was her new home. She thought about Orochimaru's words. He had mentioned that Kabuto was going to dig up her sister. If that was true, Yuuko wanted to go with him. So she began her search for Kabuto.

Kabuto was making the necessary preparations to go and happened to be in the same wing of the lab she had been brought into. He was talking to himself slightly as he went about gathering the necessary items. 

"Hmm, let's see. Worms, check, rope, check, chisel, check, acid, check. It's all here. Might as well get going." he muttered as he then turned toward the doorway. He was not expecting the girl to be looking for him, but she might catch him on the way out.

Walking down the only hall she recognized, Yuuko tried heading for the lab. Maybe he was still working on that awkward snake-lady. Yuuko had to hurry though. For all she knew, he could be gone be now. She was now running, looking in all the open doors she could find.

Yuuko finally made it to the lab. However, when she turned into the room she had crashed into Kabuto. Yuuko fell with a thud. She was smaller than Kabuto, so he easily withstood the collision as she tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry!" Yuuko exclaimed. She looked up at Kabuto, who was towering over her. His face from her point of view seemed angry and quite psychotic.

He sighed softly with relief as he saw his acid had not broken over his flesh.  
"It's fine. I did that many times to Orochimaru when he was raising me and he never lost his patience with me and I will not with a fellow curve turner." he said with a smirk. He began to walk.

"I presume you are here to help me unearth your sibling. You can come if you wish, but it will not smell nor look to good. If you can't handle it emotionally, I suggest you go back to your room."

Yuuko was glad he didn't lash out at her or anything of that sort, however she was a little offended that he walked away leaving her on the floor. She picked herself up from the floor. Kabuto was right, Yuuko probably didn't have they guts to help unearth her sister. Her stomach reeled just thinking about it.

Yuuko ran up to Kabuto, trying to stand a little taller than she was. Yuuko did this sort of thing when she tried to get some equal ground on someone. She was very conscious about her size. Being small for her age at a height of five-foot-two inches took quite a toll on her standards.

"Do you know where I could find some paint?" She asked this question as casually as she could, even though it was extremely off topic.

Kabuto smiled softly. 

"Good girl, at least you know your limits. There is a room down the next hallway, second door on the left. It is a maintance room. It contained hammers, nails, paint, wood and anything else you can think of." he said as he then stepped up a few steps to get out of the underground hideout. Orochimaru, meanwhile, had left his door open a crack and was taking a much needed nap. His raven hair spread out on the pillow and he looked so peaceful.

Good Girl?! She screamed in her head. What am I? A dog to him? Yuuko sighed, and left Kabuto. The young girl made her way to the maintance room, and found what she needed. Yuuko quickly left as she had came, grabbing a few buckets of paint. On her way back she saw Orochimaru sleeping. The crack from the door was all she needed to spy on him. The peaceful look on Orochimaru's face filled Yuuko with a warm and fuzzy feeling. She looked down at the buckets of paint she was holding. Yuuko got the feeling he wouldn't approve of what she was going to do, so she sped off to her room with the buckets rattling at her side.

About an hour had passed when Yuuko finished painting. Her door had gone from 'just another door' to an elaborately painted 'master piece.' Or at least this is how Yuuko saw it. Two big hearts were painted over a black and purple checkered background. The hearts themselves were loud and obnoxious enough to grab someone's attention, for one was painted hot-pink while the other was neon-green. After finishing the door Yuuko had moved all the supplies into the bedroom. She began to paint the ceiling, using her desk chair to help prop her up. Yuuko extended her arm as far as she could, just barely reaching the ceiling. Her shirt was lifted up, showing her belly. Not only that, but her pants lay low on her hips, revealing a small part of her colorful cotton panties. She had planned to have a black night sky painted on the ceiling with purple and white stars. This was not going so well, considering that she was vertically challenged.

Orochimaru yawned and stretched. His nap was quite fulfilling. But, he smelt something odd. Was it an experiment rotting in the lab? No, it did not smell as badly as that. It had to have been someone messing around with paint. He got up and slipped on a red robe. The sannin unusually slept nude. No, he did not do this to be daring or sexy. He did it because well... it was comfortable. He then walked into her room and smirked. She did not notice him! He would just play a little surprise. He snuck up on her and made a terrifying noise that was a high screech! It sounded like a dieing animal! His vocal cords were suited to making all sorts of odd noises. But, he never would have done so if he knew what would ensue.


	4. KabutoSempai!

Yuuko screamed, and as she screamed she had jumped, in shock. This had caused the chair to break, and she immediately fell on Orochimaru. The force of the fall was so great that they had tumbled together, like a ball going down a hill, out into the hallway. In the end Orochimaru some how became mounted overtop of Yuuko. Taking a quick look at the situation she immediately commented on it.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama," She began, "This gives a whole new meaning to _serving_ UNDER you!" She giggled and looked at him. However, she had only taken a glance. Upon further inspection she blushed vividly and put her hand lightly over her eyes. Though, still somewhat peeking through her fingers.

"Erm, Orochimaru-sama... you seem to be... 'hanging out'," Yuuko said as she carefully waved in his general pelvic direction.

Orochimaru had not expected this, for he was a graceful man and had never ever took such a tumble! As he landed on top, in such an intimate fashion, he blushed furiously, especially hearing such a comment! He cleared his throat and crawled off of her. Well, that was highly unexpected. Also, since he wore nothing under his robes, ever, being sort of old fashioned and her clothes were thin, it was... quite the 'close' moment. Orochimaru stood and offered her a hand up. Once he had helped her up, he tried to find his voice but, couldn't seem to. He was so embarrassed by now that he formed a few quick hand movements and sunk into the floor!

By this time, Kabuto came down the hall. The body was in the lab, getting cleaned. Yes, even rotten flesh needed cleaned. He had seen the whole thing and probably would find a very confused girl. Just like… later he would find a very confused sannin but, it was all for different reasons.

"Boy, I bet you never saw a guy react like that?" Kabuto knew this girl would see his behavior as… well… unusual for a male.

"Do you know something I don't?" She asked. Why would Orochimaru-sama become all flustered like that? Yuuko thought. She looked up a Kabuto, who obviously was acting more unusual than normal. Yuuko poked Kabuto in the belly, like the children would poke the Pillsbury Dough Boy. "Tell me what you know."

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, even though he knew Orochimaru would kill him if Kabuto told his secret.

"Hm, Orochimaru is... how you say... pure. If you don't get it, think about it while." he said with a small wink as he continued down the hall. Oh, indeed it was not hard to guess that pure actually meant virgin.

Yuuko was silent for a while and then shouted a great, "Ah-ha!" She giggled at the thought. She was slow at 'getting the picture'. Yuuko always had been. She indirectly added, "So he has about as much experience as I do..." She grinned. Yuuko raced down after Kabuto.

Yuuko blinked, quite baffled. She turned to Kabuto. Maybe he knew something. He has been with Orochimaru for most of his life, so it was quite possible. 

"What are you going to do now? What should I do? Kabuto-sempai! Should I leave Orochimaru-sama alone? Or maybe I should apologize? Kabuto-sempai!" Yuuko became quite annoying. All her questions were asked at a mile a minute, with a slight pause to whine 'Kabuto-sempai'. It was times like this that the child in Yuuko showed itself. Being an older sister had always forced her to 'grow-up' faster than she was ready to. That resulted in times like these.

He sighed softly. He recalled all the times as a child he had held onto Orochimaru's arm and begged for this or that and whined like this. Therefore, he had patience.  
"I think you should let him cool off. He is probably as embarrassed as a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar by his mother." he said as he continued walking.  
"Tell you what. If you answer a question of mine, I will tell you something you might like. Do you... LIKE Orochimaru-sama? I mean... like-like." he said with a smirk to put it into 'understandable' terms.

"What? We- I haven't even known him for two days and you're asking me this!" Yuuko shouted several objections. She pointed out the obvious age difference, and many other reasons why she shouldn't like him. However, after a few minutes of constant yelling she eventually calmed down. Her denials stopped and finally ended with a 'Yeah, I guess so,' comment.

"But Kabuto-sempai, why would YOU want to know?" Yuuko gave him a confused look.

"Well, Orochimaru has never liked ANYONE. I mean, he shows you more attention and affection then he shows anyone else. I mean, he snuck up and scared the crap out of you to have some fun and to pay you a special sort of attention. Anyways, Orochimaru has been alone, without a female in his life and I think a little... erm... dating would do him some good." he said with a smirk.

"About the age difference. He is actually eighty years old if you want to get technical but, his body, since he switches and makes the new one his own, never ages past thirty. He is twenty seven in body right now."

"So, you want me... and him... " Yuuko stood in shock. She tried to wrap her head around the idea, but it wasn't quite working so well. Then, she could hear a loud rumble. Embarrassed she blushed and held her stomach. Apparently she was hungry.

"Erm, I know now is not the time but... Can we grab something to eat?" Yuuko grinned sheepishly.


	5. Time For a Love Life?

Kabuto smiled softly and nodded.  
"Yes, let's talk about this over some food. It always makes things easier."   
He said as he led her to the cafeteria. He sat with her in a corner booth and soon menus were brought.  
"Now, Orochimaru has been hiding his needs throughout his entire life, but since he raised me, I can recognize these desires and needs of his manifest themselves. He is extremely lonely. However, he has a fear of... well... getting attracted. Anyone he loved has either: rejected him, hated him, or feared him and ultimately died a premature death. Even his family disowned him when he was only nine. Now, what I am about to tell you, tell no one. Orochimaru is... an Uchiha."

Yuuko was once again sporting the shocked look. "You mean, the clan with those freaky eyes and pompous attitudes? I met one once. The guy looked like he styled his hair after a duck!" She thought about Orochimaru being an Uchiha, and one thing puzzled her.

"If he's an Uchiha, then why doesn't he have those... eyes? Was it because of the disownment?" Yuuko leaned in closer. "And why are you telling me this? I know you care about him and all, but this is just too-" She was cut off. A young man came to the table and asked them to order. Apparently the cafeteria was well staffed with workers trying to make their way up the ranks to become Orochimaru's pupil!

Yuuko looked at the menu and then began, "I'll have the Philadelphia roll with a side of Gyoza. May I also get some extra dumpling sauce and white rice? Oh, and hot green tea to drink."

The young man wrote the order down quickly and turned to Kabuto.

"Hmm, I'll have a grilled salmon platter with green tea, but cold." he said as he handed the menu and then looked at the girl. He then reached up and pulled his glasses off to speak... face... to face. Kabuto did not need the glasses in the least; they were to cover up his true self. 

"I am telling you these secrets, not only to guard them for me if anything happens to destroy me but... Telling you these things will help you understand... why he is the way he is. Orochimaru is an Uchiha but, not by his father. His mother was of that tribe. You see, Orochimaru is... the result of a foolish woman walking home alone at night from the outer wall of Konoha. He has... another father and we believe he is... well... a creature of legend known as 'naga'. Naga is a giant snake man who is believed to be a god among the summon creatures. Orochimaru... looks like Naga is depicted. I will show you books of it later. However, Orochimaru was born first and then his brother came afterwards. His brother was exhausted because he had sharingan and Orochimaru was rejected. At a young age, his drunkard father, who had always hated Orochimaru beat him to death. Orochimaru blacked out and when he awakened.. He realized that he had killed his father. He was banished to survive on his own from that day and sent away from the Uchiha clan, his own family that hated him so. Even his own mother wished for Orochimaru's death when he was born, calling him the 'spawn of evil', just because of how he looked. From those times and childhood experiences, he has come to assume three things that make him who he is. The first is... Mind you, these are his own attitudes. 'He is ugly', 'He is incapable of being human', and worst of all 'He is unlovable'." Kabuto said and then looked as the man set there orders down and scurried off.

Yuuko was stunned. The story was so sad; it almost drove her to tears. She hugged Kabuto, even though it meant she had to stretch over the table to reach him. Being a big sister, when she was, meant that when something went wrong, she had to make it better. A hug, she learned over the years, was one of the best remedies for sadness and hurt. However since Orochimaru wasn't here at the moment, she hugged the next best thing, Kabuto.

Kabuto let her hug him, even if the hug was for his master and not him. He then patted her back and made her let go to take a bit of fish. He had not eaten in two days and was desperate. Worry did strange things to people. 

"Orochimaru has never had one date in his entire life. He wouldn't even know how to ask a girl if he was attracted to her! He has had no physical contact with the opposite and very little from his own sex since he was three. He is not used to being touched, being loved, being cared about, and being understood. I am the only person who has ever known him. The real him. The man past the appearance. The soul of Orochimaru. He is a violin player and does this in secret. He is a lover of art and wisdom. He is sensitive and embarrassed easily. He has a deep need to be loved but, can not find what he needs, not knowing what he needs exactly and how to get it. I think... you would be good for him. I don't want to pressure you into anything, because getting the sannin to open up to you will be... extremely hard. Also, he is leery of other's hands. Even touching him to tease will take some time. But, I've seen a lot of female ninjas and I believe you have the capacity the others didn't for loving people."

Yuuko stared at Kabuto. With his glasses off he seemed so soft and caring. His psychotic appearance and demeanor seem to fade into something more deep and complex. His soft face and dark eyes gave the impression of a kinder person. Yuuko almost felt--

"Me? Different? Why would you say--?" She looked down, and saw her food. Her eyes glittered as she wafted in the scent of her meal. Yuuko grabbed chopsticks and immediately attacked her food. She hadn't eaten anything in a while either.

"Yes, I believe you can... heal wounds I can't." he said with a small shrug.  
"I am a medical Nin and according to him, the son he never had. But, I am well... heh heh, not dating material, if you know what I mean. Opposed to popular belief, me and Orochimaru are VERY straight. I think you might be woman enough for him, if you know what I mean. You can hold him and love him like he needs to be and care for him dearly. That is what he needs. He needs a lover's love. Like I said before, I am not pressuring you. I trust you, though and Orochimaru... would probably be happy with you. I mean, I've been watching you and I can already tell that you two are quite compatible."

Yuuko choked on her sushi. "Wait, wait, wait! One thing at a time. Me? Comfort him? But- I-- Hold on. You've been what? Spying on--?" She was quite over whelmed. She sighed, and ate the rest of her food. "So, you're telling me not to afraid to get close to Orochimaru-sama. Well, infact you seem to be encouraging it." She let her last pan fried dumpling soak in a dark brown sauce. Yuuko's thoughts wandered, trying to imagine what it had been like for Orochimaru to grow up in a family that hated him.

Yuuko's eyes scanned the table. She saw Kabuto's glasses sitting on the polished wood. Picking them up, she inspected them. Infact, Kabuto had been the only Nin that she had ever seen with glasses, even if they weren't used to see.

"So, Kabuto-sempai, now that you've played 'Cupid' is there anyone you are interested in?" She looked up at him. Even when sitting he still was noticeably taller than her.

Now it was Kabuto's turn to choke on his fish! He gasped when he caught his breath and chuckled.

"That was... quite unexpected. Not many medical Nins have time for a love life because we are always on the go. I am the top one and am Orochimaru right hand man. I have my hands too full to be lonely. But, it is a brooding sannin who does." he said with a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. She would notice his glasses were clear. They were just glass!


	6. Exposed! Dirty Laundry

"Mm, I see you've noticed that I do not need the glasses. Orochimaru gave them to me when I was twelve. He said my eyes showed too much emotion and that they were to protect me. They have done just that. People can not tell what I am thinking when I wear them." he said softly. "They can also tell

that I am not as cold as I appear when they are off. Orochimaru is... a genius to know this and therefore give me the glasses to work as a shield."

"From that I take it," Yuuko began in a soft tone, "That your tale is a sad one too." She looked up at Kabuto and gave him back his glasses. "Having to hide your real self from the world... It is genius, yet unfair at the same time." Yuuko sighed. She got up, thanked Kabuto, and bowed politely. She left to go back to her room. Yuuko would have to do something about the broken chair, and the excitement from the day made her very tired. To bed! She thought. It was definitely time for some sleep.

Kabuto's life was indeed sad, but he owed every bit of peace he had found to Orochimaru. He bowed slightly in return and continued eating. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was pacing a hole into his floor. His cheeks were still quite red and he was debating with himself something fierce! Should he... spend more time with or avoid her? What was this... odd butterfly effect in his stomach?! Was he ill? He was embarrassed and clumsy now, that was for sure!

"Ok, don't think of anything. Clear your mind. Meditation is good for the body and sou-" Just then the image on them falling onto each other made him 'eek' in frustration and his cheeks turn even more red! He then looked at the clock. My heavens, it was 9:00 PM. He would get a good nights sleep and work this all out in the morning.

Yuuko walked into her room. She was quite tired, and decided she'd deal with the chair tomorrow. Lacking clothes to change into, Yuuko slept in her just her under garments. After getting comfortable she slipped under the covers and fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with the conversation between her and Kabuto. In her sleep Yuuko tossed and turned. This was a sign that, if undisturbed, she would sleep in late the next morning.

Orochimaru yawned in the morning and then rolled over. Kabuto furrowed his brow a bit. The sannin was so stubborn! So he did what he did best. Pester! He leaned forward. Closer. Closer. Ever closer. And then he blew into the sannin's ear and ran like heck! Kabuto dashed out into the hallway, running like mad and laughing his butt off as a thin under robed sannin chased him!

"Come back you idiot!" Orochimaru yelled almost high pitchedly, for he was furious! Kabuto then managed to hide in the laundry room, waiting for the sannin to cool off and stop looking for him before he returned to his other duties. Orochimaru sighed and dragged himself back to his room to dress for his day.

Yuuko woke with a start. The Sannin's angry screams had reached to her room and awakened her. She threw off the covers and grabbed her pants and shirt, which she had removed the night before. Yuuko looked out into the hallway, and by that time Orochimaru had returned to his room. She walked out into the hallway, pants and top folded up in her arms, and headed to the laundry room with a small messenger snake leading the way. Yuuko had to clean her clothes, for she had nothing else to wear.

She entered the room, scratching her bed-head hair. "Why is it so dark in here?" Yuuko whispered to herself.

"Shh! It's Kabuto. I'm hiding!" he said as he clapped and the lights came on. He closed the door and took a few deep breaths. He then looked at her and noticed she was in her bra. But, it made no difference to him, for he was a medical Nin and was around nude people all day, both dead and alive! Now, Orochimaru would be the one who would blush and such.

"That was fun and I actually got away with it that time." he said with a snicker.

"Hiding? From--?" Yuuko looked down at herself and noticed that she was half-naked, only in her undergarments. She screamed and gabbed a towel from a near by hamper which she wrapped around herself. She blushed vividly. Just because Kabuto was comfortable with this, didn't mean she was. Making jokes about being naked, and actually being naked, were two totally different things.

"What did you get away with?" She asked in a whisper, holding the towel close to her body.

"Hehe, the only way to get Orochimaru up is the enrage him and nothing does it better then getting really close to his ear and... blowing in it!" he said snickering as he looked out the small laundry window. Just then, the door flung open and Orochimaru leapt in pointing a finger at Kabuto and yelling,

"Ah-ha!"

But, then he looked over at her and...

"Eek!" his cheeks turned completely red and he turned around, his back to her and Kabuto.

"I-I hope I was not interrupting an-anything." he said as he dashed out! Kabuto then fell onto his butt in relief.

"Boy, if you being nearly topless with a small towel around your chest saves me from that guy, you can do that every morning." he said with a small smirk.

"Oh and, don't worry. I am also your doctor now as well." he said with a shrug. Nakedness did not affect him it seemed. He had seen it all and perhaps that's why no romance was in his life.

"Well, just because you're okay with it doesn't mean-" Yuuko saw Orochimaru dash out, and blushed. "Did he just see...? You and I... with me...like this...?" She felt like screaming. This place was one nudity after another and the only one who didn't care was Kabuto, and he was having a blast with this. Yuuko threw her clothes to the ground and leaned her back against the wall.

"This really needs to stop. I'll die of exhaustion before I make it to the end of the week!" She sighed heavily. "How am I supposed explain to him...Argh! I need clothes, a bath, a brush, and..." Yuuko listed a few things she thought she needed and counted them on her fingers. The towel hung loose, and dropped. She quickly picked it up and wrapped it around herself once again.

"This is just too much," She sighed.

Kabuto then shrugged.

"I don't know but, tell him the truth and he will believe you. Orochimaru can sort of... smell lies." he said with a smirk.

"Now, that I do not have a crazed sannin after me, I think I'll go have breakfast. Tootles." he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Orochimaru sat on his bed and tried to think of reasons she was in there with Kabuto besides sex.

"Hmm, he is all of our doctors. Perhaps... no, they would have been in the medical ward! Hmm, wait one minute, Kabuto was hiding from me previously! I bet they just ended up in an awkward situation!" Orochimaru truly was perceptive. He was now relieved and unconcerned. But, then he stopped his rejoicing to blink. Wait a minute, why the heck should he care if Kabuto and her were in the laundry room making out? This concerned him greatly that he cared about such a thing. Something was truly wrong with him.


	7. In Your Pants

Yuuko decided to throw her shirt and pants in the washer and stay in the towel. She pondered on how she should wash her under wear with out risking some random shinobi walking in on her. While her clothes were being washed Yuuko saw an outfit, clean and folded up in a corner. Yuuko put it on, and hoped no one would come looking for it. There was still the matter of her underwear... but she decided to deal with that after breakfast.

Yuuko peered cautiously into the hall, and walked out when seeing no one. The outfit she had 'borrowed' was a little too big, and kept falling off at the shoulder revealing her bra and bare skin. She would constantly pull it up, however the shirt proved to be quite stubborn. Yuuko headed to the cafeteria, taking the long way, because she had missed a turn two hallways down.

Sasuke happened to be walking down the hall. He was in a foul mood as ever but, when he saw a girl in his outfit, he couldn't help but, get the giggles.

"I see you are wearing one of my spare uniform robes. Did you gamble with a ninja and lose or something?" he said smugly. Oh, he was asking for it. Just then, Orochimaru walked up and blushed and laughed slightly.

"Y-you know something? Come with me Yuuko." he said as he guided her down the halls.

"Let's see if I can't get you something proper to wear while you are waiting for your clothes to get done."

Yuuko blushed, and tried too looked dignified in the outfit, but it wasn't quite working. She followed Orochimaru obediently. As Yuuko passed Sasuke she stuck her tongue out at him. Yuuko decided that she wanted to find him later and pick a fight. However now, Orochimaru was beckoning her. So she settled with her childish come back.

And this was probably new for Sasuke, because instead of swooning over him, like most girls, she full-heartedly defied him.

But, Sasuke was neither angry, nor upset. He thought it was... attractive when a woman did not like him. It meant a challenge. The Uchiha walked away smirking. But, little did he notice that a certain sannin was... attracted to her. He then led her to a room with nothing but, closets on all sides and piles of clothing!  
"Take anything you wish from here. When a ninjas clothing becomes to worn out, they come into here and find something to suit their tastes and needs. It is always stocked, so take a good ten outfits if you wish. I know you came in only your clothing." he said with a small smile.

Yuuko walked into the closet, amazed at its size. Like a kid in a candy store her face lit up and she hurried into it. After a while of searching she came out sporting a new outfit. Her top consisted of a small, black tube-top with the belly showing. Over that was a long, but tight, net shirt which had the arms cut off. Her pants were a deep black stretch-jean material that was tight around the top and flared out at the bottom. On Yuuko's feet was a pair of purple standard ninja heels. Also, Yuuko found a spiked 'dog-collar' choker, which she immediately put on. On her arms were seemingly useless purple pieces of cloth, held there by buckles on each end.

While in the closet Yuuko had come up with something to say that would knock Kabuto off his match making 'High-Horse'. She would tell him that Orochimaru had caught her in Sasuke's pants. Of course, this was innocent, in a way, but when put into a certain tone of voice whole meanings could be changed.

"Finally," Yuuko said, "I would like to get breakfast." She headed left down the hallway, but after walking a few steps she turned around. "The cafeteria is THIS way, isn't it?" She began her walk to breakfast.

Orochimaru smirked slightly.  
"Yes, it is that way. Hmm, need company?" he asked softly. He was nervous about asking and this was the spur of the moment decision and he could only hope that he would not be rejected. Also, he knew Sasuke was waiting around. Orochimaru noticed the smirk on the other's face and would not be pleased if he... won her over. The sannin would hate to admit it but, he was... jealous.

Yuuko looked at Orochimaru curiously. "Do you even need to ask? Yes, of course, Orochimaru-sama. What would make you think we can't have a simple breakfast together?" She smiled at him and lead the way, even if she her sense of direction was totally wack. Her heels clicked as she walked down the long hallway. There was a noticeable jump in her step, now that she had a clean outfit that belonged to herself.

"So," Yuuko began. "What do you normally eat for breakfast? I happen to turn to cold cereal, but today I feel like eggs and toast." She tried to have a conversation with the Sannin, smiling as she talked.

He blushed softly and smiled. He was welcomed to breakfast. Was this a date? Well, it might as well have been for it delighted him greatly. He walked beside her and listened to her idea of a good breakfast. He chuckled.  
"My idea of breakfast is different then other ninjas. I eat in the dinning hall. It's away from the cafeteria. Since I am joining you, you, rather, will be joining me. We can have a twelve course breakfast if you like."

Yuuko was glad to see color and a smile come to Orochimaru's face. "Dining hall?" She became interested. As she listened her eyes widened. A twelve course breakfast? Orochimaru ate like a king!

"Do you actually eat that much, Orochimaru-sama? If I did, I believe I would explode!" She imagined what a dining hall would look like. She had heard stories when she was little about palaces with big eating areas. Yuuko's mind wandered on about this subject. She then pictured Orochimaru as a king sitting on a golden throne, clad in royal purple robs surrounded by jewels. She then laughed at herself. What a wild imagination Yuuko had.

"So," Yuuko spoke, "Where is this Dining Hall of yours?"

"Inside a mountain. This hideout of mine stretches several thousand miles, you know." he said as he continued to walk.

"It being underground makes getting to places much faster. It will take a twenty minute walk but, the view is worth it." he said with a small smile. It was a rare privilege to eat with the sannin.

"As for how much I eat, no, I just like a variety." he said.

Upon arriving, the three chiefs bowed to Orochimaru in deep respect. Orochimaru smiled and bowed back only slightly. The room was glass and they had to go up many steps to get here! The front of it had a view of the mountainous land and was in a mountain itself and the rest of the thick glass allowed one to see the cave they were in stalactites and all! He sat down and the waiter pulled out her chair for her.


	8. Bang! Dishes and Kisses

Yuuko followed Orochimaru to the dining hall. Once they were there her eyes were flooded by the beautiful scenery. She was so over whelmed by it all, she almost forgot to sit! Yuuko, speechless, sat down in the chair the waiter had pulled out for her. She gazed at the ornately decorated room, which still seemed to fit in with the mountainous landscape.  
This dining hall did not meet her expectations at all. Instead, it surpassed anything she could ever think of! Yuuko slowly lost her self in the over powering sights of the hall. She forgot about breakfast, and just let her eyes observe the surroundings.

"Mm, I see that you are feeding your eyes rather then your stomach. That's natural, I suppose, for I never ate anything the first three times I visited this place and took in the sights." he said as he smiled and took a bite of a Sunnyside up egg.

Yuuko jumped upon hearing Orochimaru's voice. She stopped peering around and looked at the food on the table. She picked up a slice of buttered 'cinnamon-raison' toast and took a small bite. Looking around she decided she couldn't do this every day. Then the beauty would be stripped away, and the feeling of amazement would be lost. But for now, she enjoyed it.

After finishing a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice, Yuuko was filled. She watched Orochimaru as he delicately ate his food, and a question came to mind.

"Does there happen to be anything planned for today? Is there a schedule of certain missions or chores that need to be completed? If I'm going to be living here, I need to know how this place works, and what I need to do," Yuuko piled her dishes neatly together as she said this.

"Actually, yes. You and Junko will be put on a strict training regiment tomorrow. You and your sibling will be put on a strict training regiment tomorrow. You can choose standard combat, or choose to be medical nins. It's all up to you but, both require physical strength and stamina." he said as he drank a bit of orange juice. Who knows? If you were trained under Kabuto, someday you two might end up being my medical ninjas, if I was injured. This, however, does not happen very often." he said with a small smirk.

"You mean..." Yuuko began, "Junko will be back by tomorrow?" She gave a small smile, and sat in her thoughts. She imagined Junko's awakening to be similar of to that of the story Frankenstein. She pictured Kabuto, Orochimaru, and herself standing before the lifeless, bare body of Junko. The young Junko's blond hair fell off the sides of the medical table. Then, slowly, Junko's body turned from a pale white to a light shade of pink. Suddenly the body sat up. It's ALIVE!

Yuuko was shocked out of her thoughts with a start. The last thing she remembered hearing was... 'train under Kabuto...' Becoming a medical nin would be... interesting, to say the least.

"Sounds reasonable..." Yuuko finally said, staring at Orochimaru. Then, a sudden flash back of the conversation she had with Kabuto over dinner and the words, 'leery of people's hands' came to her mind. She thought about this, and then as casually as she could, moved her hand close to Orochimaru's with out touching him.

As she moved close to him, he scooted a few inches away. It seemed he had done this automatically, meaning his issue with being close to people was rooted deeply into his subconscious.

"Mm, yes Junko will be alive soon. We are hoping tomorrow, for we already have the remains." Kabuto said softly.

Yuuko sighed at seeing Orochimaru move away. Her shoulders slumped and she slowly pulled her hand back to herself. She stared at Orochimaru for a while. Being close to him would be something she had to work on. 

When she heard Kabuto she whipped around. "Really? May I go see her?" She looked at Kabuto, excited and almost pleading.

"Mm, since she is not alive yet and only a pile of remains Orochimaru will be working on tonight, I don't think it's wise. Something like that might... prove traumatic for you." Kabuto said with a small nod. 

"Mm, Indeed." Orochimaru agreed solemnly.

"Well, erm... Thank you for the concern?" She appreciated that they cared about her, but she felt some what belittled. Yuuko stood up. "Thank you for the breakfast Orochimaru-sama." She bowed deeply to show her respect, but something unexpected happened. When she bowed, she hit her head on the table! All the dishes shook and a red mark appeared on her forehead.

"Ow..." Yuuko moaned and placed her hand over her injury.

Kabuto gulped slightly and then bit his bottom lip as snickers tried to escape! Orochimaru shot Kabuto a critical look, which made him put his clipboard in front of his face to keep from laughing his head off in front of them. Orochimaru then tilted her head up to get a look at a very bruised forehead. He blinked slightly and then... kissed her forehead! In a few seconds she would feel tingling and then the bruise would be gone thanks to a chakra enhanced kiss!

Yuuko blushed as Orochimarus lips lightly kissed her forehead. The closeness of the moment surprised her. Yuuko inhaled as the scent of sandalwood and strawberries wafted to her nose. Her skin tingled and the bruise disappeared. She wanted to return the favor, but when he pulled away, all she could do was stare and blush!

"D-...domo arigato Orochimaru-sama!" She stepped back and bowed again. Yuuko couldn't stop herself from smiling. Inside she felt light and fuzzy, as if butterflies were whizzing around in her stomach.

Orochimaru simply nodded and walked his way downstairs. He had things to do today and he would leave her with Kabuto. Kabuto had managed to stop laughing and instead now was only smiling slightly. He then motioned for her to follow.

"Mm, the chakra kiss is a new technique and requires little to no chakra. However he said he would hardly ever use it. I'm impressed." he simply said as he began to lead her downstairs.


	9. Awakening

"I shall let you see your sister's remains I decided. I mean, you've seen dead rotting corpses before, I'm sure. Orochimaru will be restoring her tonight; however, that means he will be out of commission for a few days."

Yuuko punched Kabuto lightly on his arm for laughing at her. She quietly followed him down the steps, listening to his explanation on the Chakra Kiss. When Yuuko finally heard about seeing her sister she hugged him from behind! She always got over excited about this sort of thing. However the force almost sent them toppling down the stairs! Fortunately, Kabuto was able to handle it. Yuuko let him go, and followed behind him again.

"Out of commission? It must take a lot out of him. So, from what I hear I should be starting training soon. Who do you think will be teaching me, Kabuto-sempai?" Her thoughts started out hoping it'd be Kabuto; for he was the only other ninja she knew other than Orochimaru. However, Yuuko thought, Kabuto is always extremely busy. Then she remembered the Nin whose clothes she 'borrowed'. A thoughtful frown came up her face as she pictured Sasuke teaching her.

"Mm, it does take a lot out of him. He has to perform a soul retrieval to find your sister's original soul. Well, actually when it comes to those training, we start ninjas, even if quite capable, at bottom level. They have to EARN the right to train. You and your sister will be moping, cleaning rooms and the like before you move up a step. Good behavior and good work sends you up in social matters that much faster."

Yuuko sighed. It'll be just like home, she thought. Even more so since her sister was to be revived soon. Yuuko rolled her eyes and thought, at least the chores will help me stay in shape. They were soon walking down a familiar corridor. Kabuto and Yuuko made their way to the lab where Junko's remains were kept. The smell from the decaying flesh was strong and putrid. Yuuko felt like she was going to hurl, but ignored it.

"This is disgusting!" She exclaimed. Yuuko examined the dead body of her sister. However, she wasn't in the least terrified. She was actually amazed how anyone could take a rotting body and restore its life. The small girl one the table was half eaten by decay and bugs. Yuuko looked at Junko's face. The skin and muscle had peeled away from many years under ground. Yuuko was extremely amused and poked a bit of skull that was visible.

"This is some crazy stuff," Yuuko said.

Kabuto looked a little cross when she began to poke at the flesh remaining.

"Do you mind? The more damaged the body is the harder it is to restore." he said as he then covered it up with a sheet.

"Now, I can let you watch the procedure from the sound proof glass over there. However, since this area will be disinfected and such, you can't be in this room when it's happening. Once the body is restored, it will be very susceptible to disease and illness. I will need to pump your sister full of antibodies the second she's awake." he said as he then rolled another table next to the one the dead body was on.

When Yuuko saw Kabuto's face she immediately pulled her hand back. She listened to him intently, eager to know how the revival was preformed. Stepping out of the way she allowed Kabuto to place the next table where he wanted. Susceptible to disease and illness? Yuuko would have to be more careful with her sister. She remembered having fights with Junko, they left bruises and cuts on one another and laughed carelessly about it afterwards.

"So, when does this start? Tonight? May I help you prepare?" Yuuko questioned Kabuto quietly. She wanted to help, but didn't want to pester to the point of being kicked out. She stared at all the tools, bottles of disinfectant and glass vials. Yuuko had the urge to touch them, but resisted. Pissing off Kabuto is something she did NOT want to do. Frankly, he scared her, even when he was nice.

"Mm, yes. You see all three hundred candles on that table? They are spirit guiders. Light them all. By the time you are done doing that, it will be time for Orochimaru to perform. Also, don't be surprised at some of the things you see. It is not just about medical science." he said as he began to clean the instruments and give them a twice over.   
"Some of the things Orochimaru can do, the best doctor can't explain."

Yuuko carefully lit the candles. She hovered over the Spirit Guiders while lighting them, wary as to not burn herself. However, half way through her hair started to become a problem. Yuuko reached into her pocket and pulled out a small rubber band. She put her indigo hair up in an Anko-ish fashion. With her hair safely tied back she began to light the candles again. To pass the time Yuuko hummed a soft lullaby from her childhood.

After all the candles had been lit she obediently walked out of the room and stood behind the sound proof glass. Once there Yuuko wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood close to the glass and waited to see what was to happen.

Orochimaru came in from another entrance and his body had just been sterilized. He was wearing a white robe and laid down on the other table. Kabuto began to strap Orochimaru down so that he did not fall off and hurt himself. He strapped the arms of the dead body in too and he closed his eyes. Kabuto began to hook lines up from his body to the dead bodies and with a quick tap, his body began to pour his own blood and chakra into it, his chakra forming a bubble over the holes of the body to keep it all in! Orochimaru then began to inhale deeply a chemical Kabuto had turned on and Kabuto put a mask over his face.

Pretty soon, Orochimaru's body began to cry out in utter pain! His body always felt everything the deceased felt right in their moment of death. He then went limp... and... Looked dead! However, the body began to reform itself! But, then an eerie sight came. The candles cast odd shadows over the walls and.. Orochimaru's shadow was... floating and disappeared out of the room! It was his spirit and the guiders had revealed it! Then Orochimaru's floating shadow came back in, another spirit struggling in his grasp! Just as soon as the girl's heart began to beat, Orochimaru's spirit threw the girl's into the living body! The girl gasped and came alive, shivering and wide eyed! Orochimaru then descended back into hi body. Kabuto shut off the tubes, patched Orochimaru's wound and shook his head.

Orochimaru was always taking unnecessary risks like this for others and was a man of his word. Kabuto wished he was not sometimes, for it would keep him safer. He then injected the girl with many vaccinations and antibodies before pushing a button, which opened the door. He unstrapped the girl and motioned for her sister to come get her.   
"Speak to her, comfort her. It will reorient her. She doesn't know she's died so don't bring that up for a little while." he said as he went to attend to the unconscious sannin.


	10. Stop! It's ShowerTime

Yuuko watched the whole thing. When Orochimaru experienced Junko's death Yuuko had pressed her self against the glass. She was extremely worried, almost to the point of tears. When Kabuto had motioned to her Yuuko couldn't get into the room fast enough. 

"Junko," Yuuko whispered softly as she came close to her revived sister. "It's me, Yuuko..." She began to sing the soft lullaby she had hummed earlier. This was to prove to Junko who was there. Tears poured down Yuuko's cheeks; however they were not only for her sister. Junko turned her head to Yuuko. The song had relaxed her, yet Yuuko's tears confused her. The blond youth began to sing with her sister. Their clear, soft voices echoed quietly through the room. When the song had finished it was silent.

"What's wrong Yuuko?" Junko questioned. Yuuko, too emotional to answer, hugged her sister. Junko, puzzled, simply allowed Yuuko to hug her. Yuuko, when finished, wiped away her tears, and peered at what Kabuto was doing. She hoped and prayed for a safe recovery of the Sannin.

Kabuto then wheeled Orochimaru into the recovery room of that room. That room was specifically designed for this. Kabuto then laid the sannin in a decent bed in the recovery room. He tucked the sannin in and then hooked him up to heart rate machines, pumped him full of artificial blood and chakra enhancers. His heart rate was dangerously low, as always after this. During doing such a thing, he always nearly died. Kabuto then searched the sannin's body, for he always took the wounds of the departed upon himself, it was part of the process of restoring them. He had taken a wound to his side and this probably caused the other girl to bleed out. Kabuto packed the wound and then sat beside the sannin's bed, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth, trying to ease the pain. Even meds could not help with the unconscious man's pain, for it was embedded in his soul, using his soul to retrieve the other's wounded soul. Orochimaru would need to recover from both physical trauma and soul pain as he called it.

Yuuko watched Orochimaru as he was wheeled away by Kabuto. She furrowed her brow, wanting to follow, but half of her forced to stay her. Yuuko gave a heavy sigh, and smiled weakly at Junko and placed a hand near her. She felt her sister's soft blond hair.  
"You're still prettier than I am, Junko," Yuuko said softly.

Junko smiled softly at her slightly older sister's words. Her smile was weak, for everything was still taking root and getting strong in her body.  
"Mm, it's been a long time, sissy. Have I been in a coma? I mean, I had strange dreams of a field of lights. Also, you... look a few years older then I remembered you and.. I feel different as well."   
Indeed, her sister's body had aged also with her restoration.

Yuuko's expression became soft and caring for her sister. "Junko," Yuuko began, "You've been... gone. For a while. But a nice man helped me get you back." She lightly touched Junko's face. "Are you cold? I know where we could get you some clothes."

"Actually... I haven't felt so good in years." she told her sister with a smile. "But, yes, running around in my skin alone is probably not a good idea. Also, I smell bad." She said grimacing. She smelled the rot that had been in the room before it gave way to her new skin.

Yuuko giggled weakly. "Yeah, I need a shower too. Let's go find some clothes for you to change into. Then we can both take a shower and clothe our selves in some new pajamas? Now wrap yourself up in that sheet and let's get going." Yuuko stood up and offered her help to Junko.

Junko did so and then stumbled up, a little weak in the knees but, they soon steadied. She wrapped herself up in the sheet and leaned on her sister a bit as they walked.

Junko then began to take everything in.

"Sissy, where in the heck are we?" she asked suspiciously.

"You didn't marry a rich guy while I was gone and he likes the gothic style, hm?" she asked half teasingly but, she was curious where she was.

Yuuko almost tripped over herself! The comment that Junko had made smacked her right in the face, like walking into a wall.

"No, I did NOT marry anyone! The man who helped you get back made me swear loyalty to him. Now I'm forever his servant, or something close to that." Yuuko shrugged. The situation wasn't all that bad. They had rooms to sleep in, and enough clothing and food to last them for plenty of lifetimes.

"Apparently this is his base. And now I sorta live here, along with many other ninjas. I bet we could find you a boyfriend!" Yuuko nudged her sister with her elbow lightly. They walked down the hall that Yuuko had first met Sasuke, and where Orochimaru had shown her the giant closet of clothes. Surely Junko would be able to find something to sleep in and something to wear tomorrow.

She laughed as her sister suggested getting her a boyfriend.  
"Well, as long as we are here, right?"  
When Junko saw the closet room of clothing, her eyes widened and she looked quite happy.  
"My... Heavens. The ruler you're serving must be rich and generous then. He's the one who helped me right? I must meet him one of these days."   
She said as she picked up outfit after outfit, searching through until she put on a bright blue Kimono to match her eyes and then ended up with an armload of other outfits!

"My, my," Yuuko whistled. "Being a bit greedy now are we? Well, I guess it's time we get our showers! However... I don't know where to find them." Yuuko walked up to a near by door with a snake nest dangling from it. She called to the nest and seconds later a medium sized, black garden snake appeared. She carefully explained their dilemma to the dark creature as it coiled around her. By now Yuuko had become quite comfortable with snakes. The snake slithered down to the floor, reluctantly leaving Yuuko's precious body heat. 

"We'll stop by my room, drop your clothes off while I pick up a pair of pajamas and then head for the showers. Sound like a plan?"

She nodded with a smile but, had been quite leery of the snake, never liking them much. Boy did she have a lot to get over then about this place, for it was residence to a human snake of sorts. She laid her clothing on the bed and then walked with her sister where the snake led. 

"Boy does this guy have odd tastes." she said as he looked up at the ceiling and found it carved in shapes of snakes. Almost like a depiction of a story or war on the vault ceiling.

"Oh, lay off it. Just because you don't like snakes or any other 'Creepy Crawlies' doesn't give you the right to bash his style." Yuuko tried to imagine introducing Orochimaru to Junko. All scenarios ended in a horrible failure. Especially since his name referred to the eight-headed snake of legend. Yuuko sighed, now was not the time for origins, name traces, and wild imaginations. Now was the time for a shower!


	11. Those Fuzzy Pajamas

They finally made it to the showers which were conveniently across from the training area. Yuuko picked up the small black snake and thanked it with a light kiss on the head. It replied by tickling her chin with its tongue. She giggled, placed the snake back, and headed towards the showers.

Junko marveled at the beauty of the bathrooms however. The types were all of different shaped fish and it looked like they were in a lake or something. 

"Wow, I can tell someone different designed this. Perhaps, he brought in a professional designer." she muttered as she picked up some strawberry shampoo. She cleaned herself all over with a nice bar of bark soap, which gave off a minty smell before she slipped her outfit on once being dry. It had taken her a while to rinse such stink off. 

Kabuto had Orochimaru moved to his own room and began to feed him by hand. He did not mind caring for the sannin in this way, for Orochimaru had raised him from a four year old and had fed him by hand enough times. Kabuto knew Orochimaru thought of him as the son he had never had. Well, secretly, Kabuto thought of him as.. his dad. However, he would never admit this to the man. He then gave Orochimaru a sip of water. 

"How are you feeling? Better?"

"Mm, I feel like I've been trampled. I bet the girl was right before she died by a crowd of nins or something because, I feel the pain." 

"Orochimaru-sama, why do you continue to do such things for those who are not very useful and can never pay you back for crippling yourself? You developed this technique yourself and know how dangerously draining it is. Imagine if someone attacked the Sound and you were like this? We would surely fall!"

"Hardly." he chuckled. "You would be leading the people in my place and would do fine."

Kabuto just sighed and shook his head as he placed a wet towel on the other's chest to cool him down from his fever. The man had too much faith in him sometimes, he did believe.

Yuuko sighed. She washed herself absent mindedly. Her thoughts were on Orochimaru. She stared blankly as the bright strawberry-pink soap was rinsed off her deep indigo hair. Once she had cleansed herself Yuuko grabbed a clean towel off the shelf. She dried off her body and slipped into a simple black pair of pajamas which were outlined in purple. The arms were purposely too long and the material fuzzy, giving Yuuko a huggable teddy bear look. She then threw the towel in a hamper, which later would be retrieved by a nin to be cleaned.

"Junko," Yuuko called just loud enough to be heard over the shower, "I'll be in the hallway, alright?" Yuuko left. The steam had made it hard to breath. She waited outside for her sister and hummed the familiar lullaby. It echoed softly down the corridor.

Junko came out a little while later and began to walk with her sister, the snake ahead of them slithering along. It had waited to make sure they did not lose their way back. Once getting to their door, it slid into the safety and privacy of it's nest. Junko got a grossed out look once again before stepping inside and seeing the gorgeous room.

"My... goodness. Have you become an important Nin or something? I've not seen a room so great in ages."

"Erm," Yuuko said, unsure about how to answer. "It's not really that special... I think. I did paint it though." Yuuko remembered the time when Orochimaru had snuck up on her and they went for a little tumble. Yuuko turned a bright shade of pink and changed the subject. 

"You-... You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor until we work something out." Yuuko grabbed a pillow and a blanket and set them on the floor, yet there were still plenty of bed linens on the mattress.

"Mm, must be the ceiling. It makes the room look bigger." she said with a small nod. She then ran and jumped on the bed, bouncing up and giggling.  
"It's good to be back."

"Don't break my bed!" Yuuko smiled. She laid her head on the her soft pillow. The floor was cold, but she didn't care. "I'm glad your back..." Yuuko's voice trailed off. Tomorrow, she thought, I'll start cleaning; and over the years I'll pay Orochimaru back the best I can. Yuuko hugged her pillow close and tried to fall asleep.

Orochimaru closed his eyes tightly in the middle of the night. He was seeing Junko's death over and over and this, of course, affected him since her life-force now corresponded with his own until she died of old age. It would be nearly impossible to kill the girl, for all it did was transfer her pain into his body. The wound... closed like it was magic. That was the beauty of his technique, for sure. However, sharing life-forces had bad side effects to the main being and that was him. He knew all her memories and all of her fears. He even had her nightmares and she never experienced a thing. He awakened in a cold sweat and sighed softly. Indeed, it would take weeks to be rid of the nightmares of experiencing the girl's death. He got up and robed himself as he made his way to the showers down the hallway. He slipped into the male's section and began to clean away the sweat.

Junko then awakened and blinked slightly. She began to push on her sister's shoulder from where she was on the floor.

"Do you... hear something? Wake up, sissy! A weird noise is coming from down the hall!"

This 'weird' noise was actually Orochimaru letting one of his shower habits get the best of him. He was humming softly, but since they were near the showers, actually nearest to them from the gym, they would hear the echoes of it.

"Nya..." Yuuko moaned as she rolled over. She turned to Junko and looked at her with eyes half open. "What is it? A noise...?" Yuuko sighed. She would probably have to go and inspect the hallway to prove to Junko that there were no 'monsters' here. Yuuko picked herself up and fixed her pajamas.

"You want to go check it out?" Yuuko asked as she offered her hand.

"Y-yeah, I guess." she said as she got up but, then she had a better idea.

"Second thought, you go and make sure. I mean, if you get eaten, at least I'll be here to start a new linage." she said with a pout. She was a scaredy cat.

Yuuko gave an annoyed look to Junko. She sighed and then walked out into the hallway. It was then that she heard Orochimaru humming softly. At first, she didn't recognize it to be his voice, but when she got closer she was positive it was him. Yuuko was drawn to sound, walking ever closer. She finally made it to the hallway. His voice could be heard clearly, even over the noise of the showers. Half of her wanted to walk way and go back to sleep, but the other half wanted to wait. It wanted her blurt out an endless thanks for what Orochimaru had done for her sister.

Yuuko heaved a sigh while clutching the arm of her fuzzy pajamas for security.


	12. Ophidiophobia: Fear of Snakes

Orochimaru finally shut off the shower and dried himself off. His hair was always the most taxing of things to dry off, for it was thick and long. However... he kept it that way because... Well, he remembered his brother tugging on it and that was why he had kept it that length. It was a sentimental reason and not a vain one. That was when he and his brother were too young to hate each other for their looks. He then slipped on a lavender robe with gold trim. It was the classic purple he wore in the dried robes he kept on his waist when in battle. He walked out of the shoulder area and blinked slightly when he saw Yuuko standing there. She looked like she wanted to speak with him. Orochimaru padded over, his bear feet gliding across the cold stone floor. With his sleeves covering all but his relaxed finger tips and no shoes, he looked almost like a mystical being of the forest or something of the like. Something about him was always so... mythical and unnatural.

Yuuko looked at Orochimaru. She wanted to express her feelings so bad, but she didn't know how. She stood there, speechless. She wanted thank him, apologize to him, hold him, and tell him how much she cared. But Yuuko was too afraid. She was too afraid of sounding like a little kid. Too afraid of bawling in front of him. Explaining her feelings is something she did not do well. So, she stood there looking stupid. All of the emotion needed to break free. Yuuko held herself back, gripping her clothes even tighter. And then, all of a sudden, her feelings poured out. They poured out in a small waterfall of warm, salty liquid. The tears, hot against her cheek, quickly fell from her face to the floor. Yuuko was now slightly bent over; her head hung low and her indigo hair hiding her face.

Yuuko tried to conceal her sobs, but her chest felt like it was collapsing inside of her. She backed into a wall to help support herself.

Orochimaru blinked slightly and had not the slightest idea of what could set her off, not being the most emotional of men. He had only cried a few times in his life and did not know trapped emotion could cause such a thing. However, he did know how to comfort it. He stepped close to her and pulled her into an embrace! As her head hit his lower chest, he laid his own head on hers gently, flushing from the contact but, had half open eyes from enjoying the warmth a hug brought. But, nothing this good would last for long. Junko came running and.. broke a pole over his shoulder! Orochimaru sighed slightly. It did not hurt but, had ruined what contact he had decided to make. He turned to see who the nuisance was.

"How dare you make my sister cry!" But when he turned around her eyes widened.

"S-snake?" She fainted!

"J-Junko?!" Yuuko screamed. She ran to her sister and caught the blond haired youth before she hit the ground. She check everywhere to see what was wrong with her sister before realizing she fainted just out of excitement. Yuuko gave a sigh of relief, and turned to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you okay?" Yuuko apologized for her sister's outburst, and thanked him for the comforting hug. "I don't even know where she got that pole!" She gave her unconscious sister a confused look. "Crazy little... always jumping to conclusions..." Yuuko's voice trailed off.

"I'm very sorry to have bothered you Orochimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru nodded slightly.

"No harm done. However, I think your sister has an acute case of Ophidiophobia, or more simply put a fear of snakes." he said with a small smirk.

"Since she will find even bigger snakes here then just me, I think you had better try to find a cure." he said chuckling with his classic, 'ku ku ku', as he walked off. He could not help it, for the girl had taken one look at him and saw a snake. He was a man, so the girl had bigger problems then he thought. He went back to his room to lie down.

Yuuko sighed and shook her head. How she was ever going to shake her sister of her phobia, she did not know. She then lifted Junko up in a 'piggy-back' style and went to her room. When she arrived Yuuko gently placed her sister on the bed. Finally she crawled onto the floor and drifted into sleep.


	13. Behind Your Sheild of Glass

The next morning Kabuto began to scold Orochimaru profusely for getting out of bed! He knew he was suppose to stay hooked up to the machines for at least a week to replenish his body and so, he laid there, getting a three hour lecture, which eventually, he rolled over to ignore.

Yuuko was awake early. The floor was uncomfortable and she did not wish to sleep in it longer than necessary. After slipping into some clean clothes she turned to her sister who was sleeping soundly in the bed. Yuuko nudged Junko softly and whispered, "I'm going to get breakfast, want to come with me?" Yuuko, wait for a response, turned to a mirror and brushed her hair. When she found it suitable she turned back to her sister.

When hearing about food, she leapt up and was dressed sooner then Yuuko could do her hair!

"Good, I'm starving! It feels like I have not eaten in years!" This statement was probably more literal then she knew. As they walked along the halls, one could hear Kabuto rattle on.

"And furthermore- blah, blah, blah," That is how it began to sound like to poor Orochimaru trapped there with him.

"Junko, hold up a sec," Yuuko approached the room where Kabuto was ranting. She walked in, prepared to be yelled at, but she could always run away. Orochimaru was stuck there. Yuuko stood next to Kabuto with her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Kabuto-sempai, shut your face and join us for breakfast," This was to get Kabuto to stop ranting. "If you know so well that Orochimaru-sama needs rest then LEAVE HIM ALONE. Now quit badgering him and MOVE IT. I need to introduce you to my Sis."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and noticed Orochimaru's fetal position and agony raised face.

He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Fine then. But, you slip up once more and I won't hesitant to call in all twenty of the female patrol brigade to bathe you by hand, instead of me having to do it." Orochimaru's face turned red and Kabuto walked out. Junko stayed outside the door, for she was still leery of Orochimaru.

Yuuko escorted Kabuto out of the room, and gave Orochimaru a sympathetic stare before leaving. Once out of the room she introduced Kabuto and Junko.

"Alright, Junko this is Kabuto-sempai. Kabuto-sempai, this is Junko." She gestured between the two as she spoke. She also tried not to make it obvious that Kabuto was noticeably taller than her. Yuuko hated being short. Slowly, but surely, even her sister Junko was surpassing her height.

Yuuko leaned close to Junko's ear and whispered, "Kabuto-sempai can be a jerk, but he usually knows what he's doing."

He nodded slightly to the girl in recognition and then began to walk with them to breakfast. And then Orochimaru did something so classically immature. He got up and pranced around the room before jumping back in bed with a cute evil smirk on his face.

Kabuto sat down in the cafeteria and waited for the man to come and take there orders. But, Junko was thinking of anything but, food now. Kabuto... was... sexy.

The look reflected on her face and her sister would be able to interpret this, even if Kabuto was concentrating on to many other things to notice or care.

Yuuko saw the look on her sister's face. She smiled devilishly and got an idea. Yuuko remember how she also thought such things about Kabuto. So, with no warning, Yuuko snatched Kabuto's glasses. With out the spectacles the boys emotions sat plainly on his face, like reading a book. Yuuko sat back, with a smug look, and put on the glasses. She nudged Junko with her foot, prompting her to look at Kabuto, but she probably didn't need Yuuko's help.

Kabuto's eyes widened as his glasses were taken and he reached across the table, trying to get them back and then her sister got a good look at Kabuto. His cheeks were lightly flushed.  
Wow... he was... adorable!  
Kabuto sighed softly and rubbed his forehead a little from the headache.  
"May I please have those back now?"

"Did... did Kabuto-sempai actually say please? Go ahead, say it again, or you wont get these back." On her face the glasses were to easily retrievable. So, she threatened to hide them in her shirt. Yuuko got many giggles out of this. Especially after seeing a pink faced Kabuto and the little sister who was apparently interested in him. She gave them back, even without hearing him say 'please' for a second time. She realized he had a headache, and was actually concerned a bit. Yuuko then began to play with the small sugar packets held in the small containers at the end of the table.

He then slipped them on and went back to his icy cold self. Junko pouted slightly.  
"Aw, but Kabuto-sempai, you looked cuter with them off!"  
This caused Kabuto to choke on his air and begin to cough! He managed to take in a few breaths and looked at a smug, in love Junko. His eye brow rose slightly.  
"Mm, go find someone your own age."

Yuuko bit her lip. She held back her giggles and shrugged at Junko. "Better luck next time?" Yuuko threw the sugar packet to the end of the table and motioned for Junko to move. "I have to pee. Scoot!" The two girls shuffled around, and when Yuuko got out she bumped into someone else. Orange juice and breakfast foods were spilled everywhere. Yuuko cleaned up the mess and apologized, however the man who spilled orange juice all over Yuuko's shirt was none other than Sasuke Uchiha!


	14. Rock, Paper, What?

Sasuke leapt back and was only glad that not one drop had landed on his new clothing! However, he noticed a certain... girl at the table with stuffy ole' Kabuto and… Winked at her! The girl grabbed Kabuto from other the table, hugging him and squealing from delight! She then released Kabuto and went over to introduce herself. 

"Mad as a blasted hatter." Kabuto muttered.

"Tell me about it," Yuuko said to Kabuto as she replaced the mangled breakfast on it's plastic tray. Sasuke had totally ignored her! However this was not new to Yuuko. She was used to being over looked when her sister was around. After picking up the mess Yuuko quietly left to relieve herself while mumbling about her sticky clothes and skin. Some how Sasuke had managed to ruin more than half of her mornings during the time she had spent at Orochimaru's base. He was quite skilled at making people unhappy.

A few hours later, Junko found her sister and began to go on and on about the handsome Sasuke Uchiha and how he wanted to go steady already and such! Boy, she was a nut when it came to boys!

Yuuko moaned, realizing that she'd probably have to deal with the rest of her life. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. She rolled her eyes, extremely annoyed.

"Junko, the guy is a jerk. If anything you'd be better off with Kabuto! The first day I met him he was making fun of me! Now help me mop these floors. I've got laundry duty in ten minutes." Yuuko slapped a wet, soapy mop onto the floor and started cleaning.

She began to do just that, but, of course, mopping the places she already did and such because she was daydreaming of a certain Uchiha and was deaf to all her sister said, even if it was good advice. But, just then, Orochimaru was seen lurking out of his room from down the hall and soon Kabuto dashed around the corner, anticipating this move! He pointed back inside the room and Orochimaru turned on his heel like an army driller but, then stopped spoiledly back into the room. It was funny since no words were exchanged, only actions. Kabuto shut the door and nodded in satisfaction. No one, not even his master, pulled a fast one on him.

Yuuko, having seen the exchange of actions, giggled. She saw her sister absent mindedly moping and spoke, "You finish this. I was working that whole time you spent with the Uchiha brat." Yuuko propped her mop against the wall. As Kabuto left to go finish the paper work she snuck into Orochimaru's recovery room! She quietly shut the door behind herself and turned to the Sannin.

"I saw you sneaking out earlier, you seem a bit lonely. Mind a little company?" Yuuko questioned softly.

"Mm, no, I don't mind. Yes, I am lonely." he said as he turned around in the bed to face her. He had his head propped up and the covers were up to his neck. Boy, he looked comfortable. He then motioned for her to take a seat across from his bed and he sat up a bit to speak properly.  
"I saw your sister walk past my door in the arms of my Uchiha Nin. It seems she is easily influenced. However, Sasuke has gotten twelve female Nins pregnant just within the last year. I would watch myself if I was her."

"Aw crap, now there's going to be little Sasukes running around?" Yuuko moaned and fell back into the seat. She decided that after laundry duty she would confront Sasuke and give him a piece of her mind... But now she was with Orochimaru. His presence calmed her. 

"So, Orochimaru-sama... It must be boring being here alone and then being hunted down by Kabuto the minute you leave. I challenge you to a game!" Yuuko then held out her hand and explained the rules of Rock, Paper, Scissors!

"Actually, they are all terminating under Sasuke's request. He is the type who will make them, just not raise them." he said softly. This caused Orochimaru to remember the day Kabuto, a runty four year old was dropped in his lap. He had objected furiously at first but, he was landed with the kid because... no one wanted him. Orochimaru looked down at the silver haired, pale skinned, weakly boy in his lap and when no one was looking, he hugged the child. Since he had been unwanted too, he felt a special connection with this one. He began to raise Kabuto, paying attention to his needs, sometimes above his own. He was always a softy when it came to his 'son'. He remembered buying him ice-cream and playing tag. Of course, Orochimaru let the child win. It wouldn't be fair otherwise, because he was a ninja and the kid was... a kid. He tapped his chin for a moment and wanted to know if Kabuto remembered those times. Probably, for he always took very good care of the sannin. He came back to reality and raised an eyebrow at her proposal. He smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Very well, I accept your challenge."

After the rules had been explained they played for a few minutes. Yuuko won the two first games, but began to lose as Orochimaru became accustomed to the game. Being a very perceptive man he realized that Yuuko, subconsciously, had a rhythm to how she played. Infact, most people who played Rock, Paper, Scissors had their own rhythm, without even realizing it. Yuuko's rhythm happened to be what ever would have won the last hand. So, every time, the purple haired female was a day late and a dollar short. Yuuko sigh and finally slumped back into her chair.

"You are so good at this!" She exclaimed. How did he do it? How did Orochimaru win every time? Yuuko rattled her brain, but was thoroughly stumped. "Well," Yuuko sighed, "You win Orochimaru-sama. What do you want from me? I have some change in my pocket and this cool figurine from when I was little. I would look great in that collection in your bedroom..." Her voice trailed off as she looked through her pockets. When Yuuko and Junko played this game the loser would always hand something over to the winner. Of course Junko knew the trick to the game, so Yuuko was usually scrambling around looking for payment.

He scratched his head in thought. Payment, hm? Then a thought popped into his mind that probably shouldn't have been there in the first place but, he was feeling frisky today and knew it was highly unwise to do so but, why waste anymore of his life then he had already! He would do something he truly regretted! He got up and slowly pulled her into his arms. With one fluid motion, he kissed her! This was his first one, to be truthful but, he was very efficient at it, none the less! He then sat back down on the bed, rolled over so that his back was to her, his face was completely red and glowed as he said, "Payment received."  
It had been a small kiss but, now Orochimaru had the look of a snake that had just eaten a very delicious meal.


	15. Kabuto! Green in the Face

Yuuko sat in her chair, dazed from the kiss. However, slowly but surely, her face began to turn red. She blushed so much that it seemed almost like it was radiating off of her face! Awkwardness settled in. Yuuko shifted in her seat. Her mind was racing, feelings began to collide and--  
"Sorry Orochimaru-sama but I have to leave," Yuuko left the room, bowing deeply as she closed the door. Once she was in the hallway she squealed with delight, but stopped once she heard how loud the hallway had amplified it. This was probably how Junko felt about Sasuke, Yuuko thought. Speaking of which, Yuuko began to worry. She dashed down the hallway and--  
Junko wasn't there. The mop was set against the wall, and the bucket next to it. Without thinking Yuuko raced off searching through unknown hallways and corridors. She made her way deep into parts of the base that she had never been in. All the way she screamed her sister's name. But with no response. Yuuko had become lost.  
Eventually she slowed down. Yuuko's attempts at calling to her sister had weakened, and her energy exhausted. She tried to block out thoughts of Junko and Sasuke together. Yuuko looked down the unfamiliar hallway and sighed. She was scared and alone.

However, a certain Kabuto had a Junko by the ear and Sasuke by his ear, leading them down the hallway to their respective rooms! He shoved Sasuke in his and slammed and door and then began to lead Junko to hers.  
"Ow, ow! Kabuto quit it! That hurts!"

"What were you two possibly thinking! I mean, to do such a thing in such a public place!? Also, Heaven knows what diseases Sasuke's picked up from sleeping with so many! Also, are you TRYING to get pregnant? Ever heard of a condom?!"  
"My night life is none of your affair!"  
"Wrong! Everything in this place is my affair. I am the chief physician, chief treasurer, chief secretary and chief of your sorry behind as well as everyone else's! Stop trying to ruin your life! Orochimaru nearly killed himself to bring you back and all you want to do is get into Sasuke's pants!" All of this could be heard echoing throughout the empty hallway, however, it would probably draw Yuuko.

Yuuko had never been so delighted to hear Kabuto's voice! She raced down the hallway and found them. Yuuko ran down the hallway and attacked Kabuto with a full forced GLOMP! After Yuuko's joyful reunion with the people she knew, she began to scold Junko. She was appalled at her sister's actions. Yuuko then noticed the Uchiha symbol on the door Kabuto had thrown Sasuke in before Yuuko had arrived.

"Kabuto, you get right on her case! I'm gonna..." She rolled up her sleeve and headed towards the door with the Uchiha Symbol on it. Her fist clenched and her blood boiling, she marched over to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke had slipped into bed and closed his eyes. Therefore, when she barged in, Sasuke was immensely irritated. He looked up and rolled his eyes.   
"Listen, talk to your sister, not me." he simply said with a cruel smirk. 

Kabuto continued to scold her, but then Junko did the unthinkable! She grabbed Kabuto and kissed him!

"And-MHPHOHN!" Kabuto shoved at her, trying to get her off! A woman's mouth that touched Sasuke's was an offense to Kabuto!

Yuuko wouldn't take no for an answer. "No!" She hollered, "I've had a problem with you ever since we met and no I've come to sort-" Yuuko stopped when she heard Kabuto scream. She had never heard such a noise come out of the seemingly emotionless medical Nin. She glared at Sasuke. The confrontation between the two had been post-poned again! Yuuko stomped out of his room, leaving the door open for the hallway's light to spill in. Then she saw it. Her sister had kissed Kabuto.

"J- Junko?!" Yuuko stared at the two, wide eyed. She could not move from the shock, standing barely outside of Sasuke's doorway. Junko moved faster in relationships than Yuuko had ever moved in her whole life! Yuuko began to tremble with anger, confusion, and she couldn't tell what else. Her mind raced, not staying on one thought for more than a second.

"Junko... why...?" She finally was able to whisper loud enough for her sister to hear. What had Yuuko's sister been thinking?

However, she had done this to get a desired affect. Not only did it shut Kabuto up, the poor Nin made a few hand signs to transport himself out of there to throw up! He was a man of sanitary means and being kissed by someone who had... Ew. That made him hurl even more, just thinking about it!

Junko then smirked as she saw Kabuto leave with a slightly green looking face.

"There. Took care of that problem!" she said with a cheery smirk!  
"Now, I think I'll go take care of the rest of the mopping before something or someone else diverts me from it."

Yuuko then figured out why Junko had kissed Kabuto. Her emotions quieted down and her thoughts settled. Infact, Yuuko had begun to ponder why she hadn't done it sooner! Yuuko glared back the Uchiha and sighed. She had laundry to do, and she didn't want put it off for very much longer.  
So, with a long sigh, Yuuko left to the laundry room. However, she purposely kept Sasuke's door open for the hallway light to bother his sleep. Once at the laundry room Yuuko began to sort colors, delicates, and hand washables. As she did this she began to piece together what she wanted to say to Junko, and how she was going to sort out Sasuke. Her sister unreasonable, and the Uchiha seemingly untouchable. Yuuko rattled her brains; this was going to take a while.


	16. Hand Washables

Orochimaru's head popped out of his room's door and he looked this way and that before beginning to walk down the hall cautiously. He then smirked, for Kabuto was not there to stop him!  
He walked past the laundry room and then stopped in mid step when he saw a certain Yuuko washing laundry. He then went inside, as silent as a mouse and sat down on a chair near the door. He would wait and see how long it took her to notice him. His scent was already wafting throughout the room.

Yuuko vigorously scrubbed the linens that needed to be hand washed. Her arms were wet and covered in soap bubbles. When Orochimaru's scent had reached her nose she close her eyes and sighed. Yuuko thought of the time when he had kissed her. The memory had made her overly excited. She pulled the heavy, wet clothing out of the soapy solution.  
Finally Yuuko wrung the excess water out and turned to hang it up when suddenly there was Orochimaru! How long he had been sitting there watching her she did not know, but it was surprising none the less! 

"Oro- Orochimaru-sama? What are you...?" Yuuko questioned, but did not care. She was happy to see him again.

"Mm, I am bored and therefore, when seeking out, I happened to see you and therefore sat down. I was planning on going to the kitchen to get a picnic basket set up and then heading outside. I can't get a tan but, I do like basking in the sun like a certain cousin of mine," He responded.

Yuuko looked down at the laundry. She still had one or two things left to wash, but she desperately wanted to join him. She looked down at herself. Sudsy, wet, and quite dirty looking, she was not fit to go anywhere. Yuuko sighed.

"A picnic sounds wonderful," She finally said as she hung up the clothing in her hands to dry. "Especially today," She added, "I heard some nin talking during breakfast. They said the weather was perfect."

"Mm, I'll prepare the basket and you can clean yourself up. I shall come by your room at five." he said with a smirk. He almost said, 'It's a date', but he knew better.  
He smiled softly and then began to walk toward the kitchens. When he arrived he took down a picnic basket and began to prepare it with all sorts of goodies.

Yuuko turned a bright red when Orochimaru left. After about a minute she frantically looked around. Yuuko decided not to finish the laundry. Kabuto could yell all he wanted, but SHE was going to be with Orochimaru. She gave a small squeal of happiness and left to clean herself up.  
Yuuko dried herself and slipped into clean clothes. She twisted her hair and clipped it up in a stylish fashion. Her bangs hung diagonally in her face, not quite hiding her right eye, but almost. Yuuko looked in the mirror. She deemed herself suitable, but not pretty. It was Junko who got the good looks. Yuuko sighed and fixed her hair once again.

Orochimaru then knocked on the door and waited. But, wouldn't you know it, Kabuto came around and his eyes widened. He used a cloaking technique but, when Kabuto saw a floating picnic basket, he knew something was up. But, he noticed whose door he was at and smiled to himself. He would let it go this one time, in hopes that romance would blossom.

Yuuko finished not quite happy with how she looked, but satisfied. She opened the door and only saw the floating basket! She giggled at this, and left the room. She saw Kabuto out of the corner of her eye and grinned. She knew that he wouldn't stop them. Unless he saw the unfinished laundry! Because of this Yuuko was especially eager to leave.

Yuuko then thought of her sister. What would Junko say if she knew Yuuko was 'dating' Orochimaru! Well, Yuuko thought, she definitely wouldn't approve of it!


	17. Make it Better

As the floating basket continued to bob along beside her, she would feel a head rest itself on her shoulder as they continued to walk. He was good with balance and therefore, she would not feel the extra weight. She would only feel the presence of it. Although, this cloaking technique only worked for those who were thin blooded. It had one flaw. She would see two red spots floating in the air by her shoulder, which was Orochimaru blushing.

Yuuko felt the touch of Orochimaru's head on her shoulders. She was delighted and turned a nice shade of pink. She leaned her head slightly towards his so that they touched. The connection between the two was cute, but looked quite awkward from afar.  
After leaving the base the two headed for a green field. In the center stood an old Willow tree. Yuuko didn't recognize it at first, but it was the same place where Orochimaru and she had first met! It looked quite different from the first time she had visited it. In place of a pale, grey sky was a beautiful blue horizon, and patches of colorful flowers had since grown in. It was a perfect picnic spot!

Orochimaru cast off the cloaking technique and then spread a nice colorful blanket to sit on. He put the picnic basket in front of them on the blanket. He had bad experiences with ants and therefore, liked the basket to be where he could see it, to ensure no ants ended up in their lunch.

He motioned for Yuuko to sit beside him and then looked up at the clear blue sky.  
"Mm, it is good to get out of the lair every once and a while to enjoy fresh air."

Yuuko sat beside the pale skinned Sannin. She inhaled the sweet smell of the field and listened as Orochimaru spoke. Yuuko stared at him as he looked to the sky. His hair was shining and his skin reflected the sun's precious light. Yuuko's heart fluttered and she leaned closer to him. A small breeze passed by, adding a magical effect to Orochimaru's hair while the leaves from the willow gently whispered.

Orochimaru then began to search through the basket until he found frozen s'mores! It so happened that the sannin was a sweets freak; even if Kabuto did scold him and try to divert him from them. He handed one to her and bit into his.

Yuuko jumped when she saw the frozen sweets! She was a girl, so out of pure nature she enjoyed sweets above almost all things. Yuuko carefully took the treat from the Sannin and stared at it. Her eyes glittered with happiness and finally she bit into the s'more.

"This is delicious!" She exclaimed. She nibbled upon the frozen s'more, enjoying the taste. Her favorite part was the marshmallow, light, fluffy and sweet. Everything, she thought, is going so perfect! What could go wrong? She finished her snack and looked back at Orochimaru.

Yuuko remembered when Junko had said, 'Did you marry a rich guy...?' Yuuko had responded, 'No' at the time but... Now that I think about it, Yuuko thought, I wouldn't mind marrying Orochimaru-sama. Not at all! She noticed that Orochimaru had caught her staring at him. Yuuko blushed, looked down, and began to twiddle her fingers.

Orochimaru licked his lips when he had finished the s'more and caught his young ninja friend looking at him. His cheeks were red now and he was delighted on so many different levels. He did not know much about relationships but, he heard Kabuto once calling it, 'checking someone out'. She was checking him out! Orochimaru then... decided to be a bit forward.

"Mm, I don't suppose... you like what you see?" His cheeks flushed an even deeper red as he asked such a question.

Yuuko began to turn tomato red. His question was unexpected and surprised her. Her mind raced and she tried to think of a response.

"Orochimaru-sama," She finally said sheepishly, "Like... would be an understatement." There! She had said it. Yuuko sat quietly, waiting for a response, bracing herself for the worse.

He liked her response, actually. He then licked his dry lips before answering,

"I... think you are lovely as well." he said as he then reached into the picnic basket to distract himself from the rush of feelings he was enjoying.

Yuuko blushed vividly. She had never heard such a thing like that before! It was always Junko who got the attention around boys. And then, when Junko had died, the only thing close to what had happened here was nothing but a slurred comment from a drunkard in an alley way. Yuuko clasped her fingers together and twiddled with her thumbs endlessly. Now she was attracted to someone, who apparently felt the same way! Or, at least, that what she got out of what Orochimaru had said.

Yuuko observed the ornate pattern on the colorful blanket. She sat quietly there for awhile, allowing both their emotions cool off. However, she thought of something silly that would get them rising once again. Yuuko crawled close to Orochimaru. She looked at him, leaned in close, and planted a kiss on his lips! She playfully let the kiss linger there for a moment and pulled away slightly to speak.

"Tag," She whispered," You're 'IT'." She smiled and backed off a little. She waited patiently as her challenge for another game settled in.

As she kissed his lips, my the spark that went through the sannin like electricity! He began to shiver, eyes widened, cheeks red, and even one side of his lips were upturned in a goofy, dazed smile. Indeed, they had found one of the first drugs that the sannin might actually take for pleasure. As she said tag you're it, he got up, dusted himself off and then eyed her before smirking and chasing after her! He stayed right behind her on purposes, because he could easily catch her but, wanted to have some fun and therefore did not use his powers. Well, he did a little. He disappeared and when she looked around puzzled, he lowered himself from a tree branch. When she looked his way, he kissed her upside down!

"Mm, you're it."

He said as he then let go of the branch and dashed away from that area.

Yuuko had not expected that! The 'upside down kiss' took her by surprise. After a few moments, when she had regained her thoughts, Yuuko chased after him. She playfully feigned anger and tried not to giggle while yelling at the Sannin.

"Orochimaru-sama," She half whined, "That was cheating!" She tried desperately to catch up with him, but some how he always stayed one graceful step ahead of her. She made a turn too quick, twisted her ankle, and fell clumsily down a hill. When Yuuko finally reached the end of her fall she was covered in minor cuts and bruises. However, she was quite stubborn and tried to stand up. This was not a good idea, for when she put weight on her ankle it seared in pain. Yuuko began to pout. She probably had just ruined the wonderful picnic. "Stupid!" She hissed at herself. She tried to get up once more, but did not succeed.

Orochimaru noticed she had stopped chasing him and one look at her trying to stand and then flopping back down gave him his answer. He came up to her and gently scooped her off the ground. He then carried her back to the picnic blanket, and set her down gently. Orochimaru then leaned down and kissed her ankle! Within seconds, it had healed! His chakra kiss struck again.

Yuuko blushed and laughed nervously.

"I always end up hurting myself. I'm a magnet for trouble," She said wincing when Orochimaru kissed her ankle. The initial touch had hurt, but the pain slowly subsided. She looked at the Sannin and smiled, "You give a whole new meaning to, 'Kiss and Make it Better'!"


	18. Junko! Possibly Pregnant?

Yuuko stared at Orochimaru. His skin seemed to stop glowing in the sunlight, but why? She looked up and saw grey clouds that threatened their perfect picnic. She cursed the sky, praying for the clouds to move away. However, all good things must come to an end. She sighed, and tried to enjoy the last few minutes of good weather.

Orochimaru smiled and then began to pack up the things.

"Oh well, sometimes into every life a little rain must fall."

Yuuko sighed; Orochimaru's voice seemed almost angelic as he spoke. She was reluctant to return. Not only did she not want the picnic to end, but she also feared the endless ranting of Kabuto. However, as she began to review the great time she had her spirits lifted. She gladly helped Orochimaru pack up. It was the least she could do.

In fact, her spirits were so high she thought that nothing could bring her down! Not Kabuto with his boorish rants, Junko with her obsession for Sasuke, and not even Sasuke Uchiha himself! Or could he? As was mentioned before, Yuuko was a trouble magnet, and with in the walls of Orochimaru's base almost anything seemed possible!

It started to drizzle lightly, creating an odd mist effect. Yuuko walked close to Orochimaru as they headed back to his underground fortress.

Orochimaru then slipped off his white outer robe and placed it around her shoulders to keep her from getting rained on. His robe underneath was red with a purple tie. Indeed, he would be the type who was caring as a boyfriend and such. A softy, so to speak. Soon they made their way back inside.

The warmth of Orochimaru's outer robe surrounded Yuuko. She inhaled deeply as his scent wafted from the clothing he had given her. When they arrived inside she folded it up in her arms and he took it back. It was quite damp, not suitable for putting back on.

"Orochimaru-sama," Yuuko began, "You go sneak back. I'll find Kabuto and stall for as long as I can, alright?" She offered this, knowing that Kabuto had already known they went out. However, she was sure that he would scold them for walking in the rain. Orochimaru's defenses were low, as Kabuto had said. So, for all she knew the Sannin could easily catch pneumonia from just a drizzle!

Yuuko kissed Orochimaru on the cheek and skipped off to find the Four-Eyed medical ninja.

Orochimaru nodded to the plan but, there was no way he would get ill from being wet, for the kiss seemed to warm his cold blood inside and out. He nearly floated off to his room, thinking about how wonderful the picnic had been and... How beautiful Yuuko was. Wait one minute! Was he in love? He laid down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he pondered how he felt inside.

Yuuko found Kabuto after a few minutes of asking around. The purple haired youth snuck up on the medical nin, trying to look at the clipboard he was holding from over his shoulder. However she had no luck. He was too tall. So instead she whispered melodically into his ear.

"Kabuto-sempai..." She knew this would probably not faze him in the least. Kabuto had always been so... imperturbable. However, Yuuko still liked to play around, but unlike her sister she would not risk her lips for it.

"Mm, I knew you were there. How did the date go? Was I right in my suspicions that the two of you would make a great pairing?" he asked with a small smirk.

Yuuko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You were right Kabuto-sempai. The date," She stopped to emphasize 'date' by making quotation marks with her fingers, "Went unbelievably well. I did, however, end up getting myself hurt. Like I always do." She looked down at the ankle she twisted.

"I'll be checkin' up on my sister now, 'Kay? I'll fill you in on the details later." Yuuko dashed away in a hurry. Hopefully Junko hadn't gotten herself in trouble. Junko, normally, was a sensible girl, but with the Uchiha boy around Yuuko wasn't so sure. She tried not to think about it.

Kabuto nodded and went back to his tasks. Junko, however, was not with Sasuke. They had a fight! She was now crying all over the bed sheets in their room and wondering where everything had gone wrong.

Yuuko eventually found her sister pouring her tears onto the bed as she sobbed. Yuuko walked quietly over and put a hand on her sister's should to comfort her.

"Junko, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Yuuko guessed it had to do with Sasuke. Lately Junko's life had seem to revolve around the boy.

"S-Sasuke and I had a f-fight. I broke up with him cause' I cause him doing something with a girl we had done just hours before!" she said with a wail! She was truly upset.

"Shh, I'm here. It'll be okay," Yuuko hugged Junko trying to comfort her. She suppressed an 'I told you so' and hummed a soothing tune. Yuuko rocked her sister back and forth.

"It's alright. It'll be fine," She pet her sister's hair trying to be almost mother-like. "Would you feel better if I beat him up? Yell at him and call him names? It's okay to be mad at him. He shouldn't have done that." Yuuko tried to reassure Junko that breaking up with Sasuke wasn't the end of the world.

"A-and I... might be pregnant, for all I know!" she said as she whimpered into her sister's chest as she cried.

"What am I going to do, Sissy?"


	19. Ill

Yuuko hugged Junko close. "Don't worry. I'll help you. If- if you are pregnant, I'll standby your decision. What ever it is. Just please, next time you fall deeply in love, take things a bit slower. Okay?" Yuuko held her sister until Junko's sobs quieted. Yuuko's disgust for Sasuke had increased ten fold. Her anger flared and her blood boiled. Yet, this was all disguised by her comforting words to Junko.

"I-I don't know what the heck I was thinking, sissy! He was just so charming and-and he had me like, under a spell! Oh, sissy, he should be outlawed as a drug! B-but, I will never fall for that again." she said as she sobbed. Just then, however, Kabuto knocked on the door. He had some very bad news.

Yuuko held her sister close as her head turned to the door. She glared at it, but then finally said, "Come in. It's open." Yuuko sat on the bed with Junko buried in her chest. The tone of Kabuto's voice was ominous.

"Listen, Orochimaru has fallen ill. I need you to watch him. I'll stay here with Junko. Orochimaru needs you more right now. He is not used to being weak." He said as he sat on the bed.

Yuuko gasped and stood up. She looked down at Junko, torn between her sister and Orochimaru. Her life is not in danger, Yuuko thought. She gave a sympathetic look to Junko and then rushed off to Orochimaru's recovery room.

Kabuto sat on the bed and sighed as he saw the other crying. He brought her into his arms. She cried on his chest but, Kabuto was only there for emotional support.

Orochimaru had grown paler and was lying in bed under a mound of covers.

Yuuko made her way in the room. She was frantic and worried. "Orochimaru-sama," She whispered to him as she drew close to his bed. She sat on the bleach white bed next to the mound of Orochimaru and covers. Yuuko put her hand where she guessed his shoulder would have been.

His eyes were dimmed slightly but, he smiled a bit when she came in.

"Mm, Kabuto told hm? I think he over reacts sometimes." Orochimaru said quietly.

"Well, his 'over-reactions' usually turn out for the best, don't they?" Yuuko laid down and curled up next to him. She was close enough that if she whispered he would hear. She wanted to put her arm around him, hold him close, but she hesitated. Instead she merely huddled closer.

He smiled as she cradled in next to him. He rolled up the covers and let her get right next to him. As she hesitated, he pulled her into a hug! He then kissed her forehead sweetly. He decided to say something he never had before and hoped for acceptance instead of rejection.

"Yuuko. I-I think I'm in love with you." he said.

Yuuko blushed as she was pulled into Orochimaru's hug. After the kiss she turned tomato red. Finally, when he had confessed, she grew red hot. She thought for a moment, and then she spoke.

"Orochimaru-sama I...," Yuuko's voice trailed off. She looked into his sparkling amber eyes and then, kissed him back! "I think I love you too," She said quietly. She stared at his face, extremely pale from the illness. Yet, it still seemed so... attractive. Yuuko looked on at him silently as she waited for his reaction.

As she reciprocated his words of love and kissed him back, his cheeks turned a light pink. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her cheek lovingly. He kissed her other cheek and then her lips once again! His kisses were slow and raw with passion. He was not very experienced. In fact, he was a virgin but, he was a natural.

Yuuko kissed him back. She too was new at this, but not quite as natural as he. She pulled him closer, his touch sparked electricity in her veins. Orochimaru's cold skin made Yuuko shiver despite the heavy blankets and her warm clothes. She remembered for an instant that he was ill; however she was not worried for herself. Infact, she worried about Orochimaru. All this excitement, if she pushed him too far he might get worse. She hugged him again, just now realizing how small she was compared to him.

As she hugged him once again and pulled back from the kiss, he laid his head on a pillow and gave her room for her head as well. He was now exhausted, spending his energy on such a kiss.

"Mm, will you sleep here beside me? I should be better in a few days. I've only caught a chill. Kabuto is a paranoid fool but, at least he cares." he said with a small smile.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama..." Yuuko responded quietly. She was tired too, and put her head down on the pillow. She inhaled his scent and got comfortable. This moment with Orochimaru had made her forget entirely about her sister. Yuuko slowly closed her eyes, and prepared to drift into sleep.


End file.
